


ring of fire

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Crack?, M/M, Spicy, What Even Is This Fic?, idek what to tag it under, it’s a whole lotta dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: Baekhyun’s entire body is on fire and it’s all Chanyeol’s fault.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	ring of fire

If Baekhyun has to choose one single adjective that accurately defines him, it would be ‘determined.’ Kyungsoo describes him as ‘stubborn’ but Baekhyun has always held the belief that his best friend’s opinion means diddly squat.

So… when Baekhyun is challenged to a spicy ramen challenge issued by Chanyeol—his boyfriend-question-mark (they’ve yet to define the relationship… despite the fact that they’ve engaged in boyfriend-like behaviour)—there’s not a chance in the world he’ll back down.

Baekhyun doesn’t even consider himself to have a high tolerance for spice. Sure, he loves adding hot sauce to his food because he thinks it tastes pretty bland otherwise but he definitely doesn’t go for anything that will burn the taste buds off his tongue.

After losing a game of rock, paper, scissors, Chanyeol is delegated the role of cook and is sweating away in the kitchen, boiling the noodles from the two ramen packets. “Where’s the pot?” he asks.

Before Baekhyun has the chance to reply, he hears Chanyeol calling out to him again. “Never mind—found it!”

Summer is upon them and Baekhyun welcomes it with open arms. The shift in season means Baekhyun gets to see Chanyeol in sleeveless tops, exposing his muscular biceps. He tries not to stare. Or drool. He’s not doing a good job but at least he can blame it on the scent of the delicious instant ramen if a little escaped his lips.

It’s not too long before Chanyeol appears with a plate in each hand. He sets them down on the dining table and presents Baekhyun with a pair of chopsticks he’s had tucked behind his ear.

Baekhyun stares at the plate of bright red noodles without uttering a word. The colour alone is crazy intimidating.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Chanyeol asks.

“Of course,” Baekhyun replies, a little offended by the question. It’s not like he hasn’t had these noodles before. They’re a little spicy but not enough to break a sweat. Or so he thought. After one slurp, Baekhyun is regretting his decision.

Mistakes were made.

Baekhyun glances over to Chanyeol who isn’t even batting an eyelid. He’s screwed, isn’t he? But he continues to shovel another mouthful of burning noodles into his mouth. He chews as fast as he can in hopes that the spice doesn’t have enough time to linger on his tongue. He can feel his eyes welling up but he’s not a quitter.

Chanyeol’s the first to finish, holding the bowl upside down over his head as proof of his achievement. Baekhyun isn’t too far off, he just has one more bite to go but his nose has turned into a leaky faucet. He finally finishes the gruelling challenge but at what cost? He’s a mess right now—it’s clear he has to take the L.

Chanyeol grabs a napkin and holds it over Baekhyun’s nose. “Blow.”

Baekhyun complies but he can feel his cheeks growing hotter and it’s nothing to do with the heat from the ramen. Blowing his nose into the tissue Chanyeol is holding isn’t exactly sexy.

Once the sullied tissue is discarded, Chanyeol leans in and gives Baekhyun a quick peck on the lips. “You did well to finish. I’m proud of you, babe.”

“Don’t patronise me,” Baekhyun shoots back. He’s still sucking air through his teeth, the pain in his mouth refusing to subside.

Chanyeol holds his hands up. “I’m not, I swear. Have you got any milk?”

Baekhyun has his tongue out and he’s fanning it with his hand. “Yeah, it’s in the fridge.”

“Where else will it be?” Chanyeol chuckles lightly and rises to his feet. “Hold tight, I’ll pour you a glass.”

How is it that Chanyeol is completely unaffected? He doesn’t even appear the slightest bit fazed whereas Baekhyun is still in copious amounts of pain. And there’s a churning in his stomach. Something feels… wrong.

Baekhyun quickly reaches for his phone and blasts a random song at full volume before dashing to the bathroom. Chanyeol does not need to hear this. He makes it to the toilet in the nick of time and well… Thar he blows!

There’s a knock on the door. “Baekhyun, are you okay?” Chanyeol asks.

“Go back to the front room” Baekhyun shouts. He feels another wave coming but he’s clenching as hard as he can. He counts to ten mississippis before allowing the next explosion to erupt. Baekhyun feels a burning sensation from below and it’s twice as painful exiting his body than it had been ingesting it. Never again, he vows.

Baekhyun finally emerges from the bathroom. He’s walking with a slight limp—his arse is still on fire. When he sits back down, he takes a look at Chanyeol’s plate. It looks… different. Baekhyun picks it up and brings it closer to his face. He takes a whiff and is unable to detect any notes of spice. He reaches for Chanyeol’s chopsticks and takes a tentative lick. It doesn’t taste of anything.

“Oh, crap. I’m busted, aren’t I?” Chanyeol asks when their eyes meet.

Baekhyun gasps. “You cheated! I can’t believe my boyfriend is a cheater!” He freezes. It’s the first time either of them have used the b-word.

Chanyeol scoots closer and wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “I wasn’t planning to but then I found red food dye in the cupboard and…” he trails off.

Baekhyun feels betrayed. He’s _still_ suffering from the after effects.

Chanyeol kisses him. “Forgive your boyfriend?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. He bites down on his bottom lip to fight back the urge to smile upon hearing Chanyeol referring to himself as his boyfriend. Chanyeol is his _boyfriend_.

Chanyeol presses their lips together again and the kiss lasts much longer this time, featuring a cameo appearance of Chanyeol’s tongue. “Please?”

Baekhyun’s not going to let Chanyeol get off that easy. “You do realise there’s a version that’s twice as hot? Guess who’s having that for dinner?”

Baekhyun just hopes he has enough toilet roll.


End file.
